Dark Snow
by Shy Spirit Kitty
Summary: Mel was A typical college girl with great friends but after a strange illness sweeps the nation she must put that life behind her. Along with energetic EL-jay, the rash Steven and the pragmatic Lee, they must escape the zombies hunger.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since all banks of England had shut due to the weather; snow had long since thawed leaving a skin of black ice on every road in site. Salt had been laid to grate vehicles but had proved non-effective to both roads and paths making it almost impossible to move at all. The government had as usual warned the entire nation to stay indoors as the weather outside was calculated to drop a few more degrees; but many people translated this to 'wrap up warm'. After three days the flu had spread to three out of ten families; as more degree's dropped, snow turned into sleet and the percentage of those with the flu began to rapidly plummet, the government were calling the recovery a miracle but what they didn't know was the worst was to come.

x

El-jay sighed slightly as her friend burst through the classroom door breathing heavily, sweat beading her forehead clung onto the locks of her raven hair.

"Sorry I'm late" She panted offering a smile as she sat down by her friend.

"Class is almost finished Melanie, what's the excuse this time?" The teacher asked in a annoyed tone. After regaining some of her breath the teen thought for a moment before shaking her head silently and tilting it to one side. The teacher scribbled onto her notepad and hung the detention note next to Melanie's name on the register then went back to teaching the rest of the class. El-Jay quickly turned towards her friend glancing through her golden stray hair as the younger teen began to fidget uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with you?....You've rarely make an appearance in Maths and now you're late for your favourite subject... some things up." Melanie shifted uneasily as her friend questioned her whereabouts then quickly shot back.

"The roads are still pretty messed up in our street, living in a village isn't really the best way to go these days." The bell rung just as she finished her sentence and the buzz of the classroom drowned out the teacher's warning about next week's exam, Melanie and El-jay slipped out the classroom amiss the chaos before the teacher could have a 'word' with them.

"You know you're gonna fail right?" El-Jay said as she took a seat on Steven's lap before he could protest. Steven grinned his infamous grin before his hands attempted to reach El-Jay's decent bosom, the sound of a sharp slap and a yelp proved his failure; his hand gently rubbed the red hand mark on his face and he whimpered for sympathy which everyone knew was not coming. Melanie took a bite out of her muffin, the taste of blueberries always appealed to her. "You're behind a piece of coursework, your attendance is low at this rate you're be kicked out." El-Jay stated interrupting the peaceful thought of Muffin land.

"El-Jay you try putting into words the meaning of medicine it's useless." Mel said.

El-jay craned her head over Steven's shoulder who was still rubbing his face into her back; and pointed to the guy sitting close by them, she studied his looks for a moment then identified him as a class mate who usually sat alone in medical history. The reasonably handsome face was slightly flawed by a long curved scar running down his right eye, his eye's sparkled as the sun fell onto his shoulders. Steven followed her gaze to the shady character only to suddenly met the strange boy's eyes in a dead lock. El-Jay rolled her eyes and told Steven to grow up as he tightened his hold on her, she untangled herself from his grasp and strode over to the stranger who decided to introduce himself with a bow and a polite kiss to her hand. Steven shuddered in rage and stood up but Melanie put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into his chair as the stranger glanced at her through hazel eyes. Finally after ending the quick conversation with the stranger, El-Jay shoved a piece of paper into his hand and scooted back with a tint of red on her cheeks. Steven immediately engaged in a dispute, waving his long mane of hair from back to forth as he shook his head in fury; Melanie watched with concern as the stranger walked away becoming slightly out of view but just as she turned back she swore she saw a tiny smile upon his face and a glint of amber as the sun cast upon his eyes.

Steven already felt hatred towards the new guy who easily made his love flutter with embarrassment and interest; his palms curled up at the thought of them two together, touching intermittently, he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look on that guys face as he disappeared from view. Melanie smiled as El-Jay came walking back still slightly flustered under the dim lights, then nudged the girl hard in the ribs.

"Laura and the... stranger sitting in a tree, F U C-" Steven glared at Melanie who immediately took the hint and stopped chanting, El-Jay took a seat between her two friends and sighed heavily.

"So what happened!? Did you ask him out?! Are you seeing each other?!" Steven spoke coldly unable to meet the eyes of his love interest. El-jay turned towards him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

" No.... he was just a old friend"

"old friend?"

"We might have dated one or twice.....or was it three dates?" Steven finally looked into her dark eyes a look of horror sketched onto his face. El-jay burst out laughing able to read Stevens thought's, Melanie had no idea what was going on and decided to keep eating her muffin trying to escape back into muffinland, before El-jay ruined the image by pressing a piece of paper into her face and said

"Here' his number" Stevens eyes gleamed in triumph before El-jay commented "Gonna meet him in ten minutes for lunch then a movie anyway." Hearing this Steven hung his head in misery.

X

The stranger admired the growth of his childhood friend. there was slight longing for the beautiful woman that was now walking away with a slight bounce in her step; but he knew they weren't meant to be but thought he should have a bit of fun with the boy drooling over her now. One thing was for sure though, the other girl was new to him but for El-Jay she must have been one of the friends she spoke of in her letters, although El-Jay had indeed forgotten about their relationship among her depression, he vowed to not let himself just walk away again and this time to protect the person he loved the most. He began walking past the group, he smiled to himself as he saw El-Jay laughing and was glad that she was happy, he next caught a glimpse of navy blue eyes and swore that he'd been lost in there depths before, trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Basically what it came down to was a lot of determination to write up a medical history report, but the down side of it was Melanie didn't know how the hell to put a plaster on correctly let alone write a 10,000 word essay. The lights in the street dimmed to a sparkle of bright amber, a bird flew half way across the street to inspect the new change; all of which were considered a distraction. The Goth spun around in her chair and stopped to pick up her phone that was lying under a dirty sock, the cold metal pulled up a trace of smudged eye shadow but Melanie simply ignored this as she punched a few number with her bitten fingernails. It was due tomorrow the essay and Melanie had only written 2,432 words in total, all of which kept some repetitive information and broken down explanations; still it came second to hardest Essays after last years winner, 'Thinking happy' was still the withholding victor.

Her phone vibrated and a picture of El-Jay in her Halloween costume last year sprung up onto the screen shortly after. Quickly pressing the accept button, she lifted the phone carelessly to her right ear and greeted her friend.

"As excepted, you're stuck aren't you Mel?" El-Jay mumbled over the phone, sighing as she heard her friend scoff on the other end.

"Laura how do you do that? Seriously mind reader or what? God, why did I even get acceptance to this stupid course anyway? I got an F in science what is this? Punishment?" Mel moaned.

"I thought you liked punishment, and besides if you think I'm giving you help then you got another thing coming, unlike you my dear friend I tend to flunk Medical History" Mel dropped her head miserably to the floor.

"But there is somebody who can help... you still got the number I gave you?" Laura asked.

"Laura I'm not gonna ask a complete stranger to help with my homework, seriously I did the whole don't accept candy off strangers thing ten years ago." Mel spat, black hair falling over her face annoyingly. El-Jay tutted slightly before replying calmly.

"He's not a stranger Mel, seriously I've known him for nearly my whole life, his name is Lee Wadey and besides the big large scary creepy looking scar on his face, he's like a butterfly that rebels against it's clans way and decided to become a butterfly with big ass ninja skills... and that's not the only skills he has," Mel recoiled away from the phone as laughter erupted from the speakers.

"Eww, way off topic, I'll give him a call then to make you happy. Love you" Mel said feeling slightly warm as she hung up.

There was a large thump on the stairs. Mel just ignored it and searched for Lees number among the many "thousands"of numbers. She found it under the name of "scar face". The banging continued up the stairs and Mel shouted over her shoulder

"KEEP IT DOWN PLEASE IAM DOING MY HOMEWORK FOR ONCE!!!!!!!" the goth turned back to the phone again and was surprised to see Lee was calling her. The banging was outside her room now and now scratching joined the horrible sympathy of moans. Mel finally having enough of the noise Mel strode to the door as she pressed the accept button on her phone.

"RUN" was all she heard as she wrenched opened the door. As she glanced up, she felt a splash of something warm across her face as her mother launched forward her jaw spilt right to the bottom of her chin and eyes filled with hunger and rage. Mel stared at this creature that looked somewhat like a living dead body then slammed the door straight into the monsters face. As she twisted the knob locking herself in, there was a crack as the door met flesh and bone and the impact sent her mother flying backwards.

El-Jay crouched up in the bath as she gazed at her parents in horror, her mother lay dead on the floor with a ring of dark blood set around her, and her father hung suspended from the ceiling a nasty bite along his arm. El-Jay bent her head down and wept hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare.

Lee had been through many things in his short life. But the creatures surrounding him were something different. The first lurched towards him arms raised and teeth gnashing. The teen brought the long knife up and threw. The blade sang before entering the targets skull with a wet crunch. Before the body hit the floor two more antagonists lurched towards him. Lee grabbed the first one around the neck and pulled. Flesh and blood ripped free and the creature gurgled before the teen punched upwards breaking the spine. The last creature snarled and grabbed Lee from behind. One thing no attacker has ever learned fighting Lee. He fought dirty. Like a spring Lee leapt into the air the monster still attached and fell backward. The combined weight and gravity did its work, the creatures chest caved in mincing the organs and breaking the spinal cord killing the creature. With a sigh the teen got to his feet and winced as his back cracked pushing the bones back into the place. Noticing more shuffling figures he opened his mobile and quick dialled. Waiting for a answer Lee thought of the pleasant taste of Cornish bakes. Mel didn't answer, so Lee just said to the voicemail.

"pick me up at 9 Eaton close Faringdon. And don't take to long." He tossed the phone aside as the next wave attacked.

Mel sniffled a cry as the repeatable calls to her friends did not come through, she had one missed call from this 'Lee' not to long ago but her calls no longer reached his phone. She'd been standing in her room for the past 20 minutes after the call, wondering what the hell she was going to do. Logging onto the internet she scanned over recent news and found that there were reports of cities being overrun by angry mobs. She wasn't stupid and instantly searched google for Zombie killing just as a small box from messenger popped into view.

Hey Mel, come on LFD?

Steven, Steven O was still on his xbox360 even though the world had gone down to shit.

For god sake STEVEN why the hell would I want to play a zombie game when freakin zombies are eating people for real.

Steven did not reply because at that point the lights flickered then blew out in a sparkle of red sparks. Mel bit her lip as the banging on the door increased multipled in power, it wouldn't take much more for the door to break down completely, Mel knew she had to escape, now and fast. She grabbed hold of her car keys and headed to the window; upon opening it the door broke off the latches and the zombies spilled in falling on top of each other, Mel looked down at the ground, took a breath and jumped.

Lee sheathed the long knife in his boot. The rucksack on his back contained all the things he and the others needed to survive. Food,water and medicine. The two shotguns were strapped to his chest along with several books and a bag of chocolate buttons. His hand traced the scar along his eye. The calmness swept over him the feeling touched the memories of when he and El-jay were children. Opening his eyes Lee walked to the door and raised his boot. The zombies behind the door were crushed under the weight. Lee stepped out shotguns primed and shark toothed grin upon his face. Now it was time for some fun.

When Mel hit the ground, she might as well have gone through the agony of her essay, pain ran up her legs as she struggled to her feet; blood ran down her face as the zombies from the upper floor drooled over her, dying for the taste of her flesh. Mel shuffled slowly towards her Volkswagen people carrier not gaining much attention from the zombies around her, she guessed that was because she smelt and looked like a dead person hence the advantages of being a goth. The minute she pushed the key into the ignition, most of the zombie turned towards the sound of the engine roaring to life; and without so much as a second thought, Mel pushed her foot down and sped off into the street, her body worn and sleep wanting to overtake her, she pulled up her phone and listened to the message Lee had sent her, after noting down the address Mel turned her car around and sped into the chaos that waited for her.

Lee twisted to the left swing both guns around and pulling the triggers. The blast of fire and lead took the heads of several zombies. With a roar leapt into the air kicking both legs out knocking the creatures bodies away. Discarding the guns Lee reached behind him and drew his secret weapon. The katana flashed in the moonlight black blood spraying from zombies dismembered bodies. Lee danced a dance of death where ever he struck a headless body fell to the concrete. This is Lee, a true death machine.

As the wipers spread blood across her window screen, Mel felt her eyes drooping as the dizziness of her head began to increase, the pain was incredible in her left foot and her right felt heavy and uncomfortable. As she passed various streets, she saw many humans run desperately, some of which were bitten and were running around unaware of the changes to their bodies. A tramp scratched helplessly at the car as he ran forward with a dead dog still attached to the leash, Mel pressed her foot down and the leash snapped the dog rolled under the tires. Mel stopped the car and couldn't help but look at the tramp who's eyes had widened in shock, suddenly a pair of arms grabbed at him and pulled him to the ground, Mel quickly drove off and tried not to look back as the man screamed for help. Lee's street was quiet, the sound of screaming had ended in this part and it was almost as though a barrier of silence had surrounded the area.

Lee stood panting blood stained his jacket and the sword dripped with gore. Only one zombie remained but it was different. Its eyes sized up Lee who rolled his shoulders. The zombie snarled and charged. Lees eyebrow raised when the creature ran towards him. But no matter what the enemy was Lee grinned again, with a laugh he charged forward and both enemy's clashed as steel met claw. The ghouls claws found Lees chest tearing the fabric and skin. The wound spat blood but Lee burst out laughing, grabbing the creatures wrist Lee spoke.

"For some dead dude you can fight maybe I may have to show how strong I can be" the sword shot forward slicing into the ghouls chest. The creature shrieked in pain and Lee ended the battle by pulling the blade upwards. The creature grew still, it's eyes raised as it fell to pieces but Lee could of sworn he saw a tear run down it's molded cheek as it died. The body twitched under the lights of a apporching car, it pulled up beside Lee covered in blood and broken flesh. Lee opened the door, smiled at Mel who gave him a weak look.

"How you been?" She asked offering a tired smile

"Never better, you?" He said grinning at her.

"I feel a bit..." Without another words Lee put his arms out as Mel fell forward.


End file.
